Who's the Best?
by Zaltanna
Summary: This is a oneshot of Bryan and Tala playing video games, and the irritation of Spencer and Ian. *Revised and re-uploaded*


I _came up with this thanks to an idea from a friend and finally sat down and typed it. Hope you like it._

_*I decided to edit this story along with others I uploaded a while ago. Felt like editing because I decided to come back to here. So I figured I'd clean up my errors^^_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

**Who's the Best?**

"Are you cheating you little pipsqueak?" Bryan shouted at Ian as he went to grab from the deck.

"How could I cheat at Rummy?" Ian questioned.

"Oh I don't know Shorty, hiding cards in your sleeves?"

"Me hiding cards in my sleeves never." Ian said before snickering behind his cards.

"Sorry Bryan," Ian said with a smile from ear to ear as he laid down 3 three's and went out. As he went out a card floated out from his sleeve. Ian tried to run but Bryan caught him by the wrist.

"You have been cheating you midget!" Bryan yelled.

"No I haven't." Ian defended.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?" Bryan roared.

As Bryan and Ian began to argue Tala walked into the living room, he stood and watched Bryan shaking Ian up and down as he dangled upside down. Tala stared at them a few moments longer then headed towards the kitchen where Spencer was cooking lunch.

"Well I see the Lord of Potato Chips decided to join us." Spencer said from the stove.

"Lord of what?" Tala responded.

"Last night you were _really_ hyper and got into a conversation about potato chips and how you told us to call you Lord of Potato chips."

"I said that?"

"Yes and promise me _never _to get that hyper. You scared us half to death."

"Agreed."

"I'm not playing cards with you again." Bryan yelled down the hall. He then took a seat next to Tala at the table.

"Morning, or should I say afternoon." Bryan said.

Tala said nothing back as he went to grab lunch. As Tala was eating and trying to recover from the previous night. Spencer, Bryan, and Ian where discussing what they wanted to do that day.

"Tala"

Tala continued zoning.

"Tala. Hey Tala. You listening?" Spencer asked noticing he was zoning.

Tala snapped to attention.

"Huh. What?"

As Bryan and Ian rolled their eyes Spencer replied, " We were thinking of going to a movie."

"Ok. What movie?" Tala asked still staring off.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Dead Man's Chest." (A/N I got the idea for this story around the time the movie came out so used it.) Bryan replied as Spencer had to calm down a hyper Ian, "Not to mention Royal Shortness here has been bugging us to see it."

Tala sighed and said, "Fine."

Ian jumped from his seat and jumped on Tala and squealed, "Thank you. Thank you."

Then Ian dared to do what would be his death. He gave a friendly peck on Tala's cheek and ran for his life.

"IAN. GET BACK HERE. I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERYBONE IN THAT 3.5" BODY OF YOURS!" Tala roared with bloody murder in his voice and eyes as he stormed off to murder Ian.

Bryan and Spencer where left in the kitchen shocked that Ian had the guts to do what he did.

Several hours later they walk through the doors of the movie theater after buying their tickets. Ian runs to the arcade to play a few games before the movie started.

"Tala want to race me?" Ian said as he scampered over to a racing game.

"Childish games." Tala whispered ignoring Ian.

Bryan heard Tala whisper and whispered to him, "Chicken."

Tala turned around with a venomous glare, "You're on. But I don't want anyone to hear about this."

Tala then turned to Spencer, "Duck Tape."

Spencer dug around in his pockets for a while then pulled out duck tape and hands it to Tala.

"Ok Bryan you hold down Ian while I duck tape his mouth shut." Tala said with a glint in his eyes.

"Ian will you come here." Tala said as innocently as he could.

Ian scampered over to them but stopped and looked quizzically at Tala who had the duck tape behind his back. Ian got the instinct to run and he did.

"Now Bryan." Tala yelled.

Bryan lunged at Ian and pinned him. Ian starts to whimper as he sees Tala unroll the duck tape with an evil grin. Ian begins to struggle in Bryans grip trying to get away.

"Tell a soul about this and I'll make sure that this tape stay's on your mouth for a week. Understand." Tala threatened.

Ian nodded his head.

Tala handed the duck tape back to Spencer and Bryan let go of Ian. Bryan and Tala seated themselves in front of a racing game and put in quarters.

Several minutes pass before Ian came up to them and announced the movie was starting. Tala and Bryan fumbled around in their pockets for more quarters completely ignoring Ian.

"Shit I'm out of quarters." Tala and Bryan said at the same time.

Spencer walks up and says, "Movies starting."

Bryan and Tala looked at Spencer then each other for a few moments then snickered.

"Finish this at home?"

"Yeah."

They stood up and followed Spencer and Ian into the theater.

About an hour or two later the gang walk out of the theater each wanting to shut up or kill Ian since he was talking a mile a minute about the movie. Finally Tala stopped and with an anime vein getting bigger by the second snapped, "Close mouth or I'll duck tape it."

Ian immediately shut up.

"Oh Tala who won the race?" Bryan said staring off trying to remember who had.

"I did." Tala replied as they got in the car and headed home.

Upon walking in the house Bryan went to grab the PS2. Both Bryan and Tala asked Spencer to set it up seeing as how they were electronically challenged. They watched as Spencer set it up.

"You ready Red, for me to kick your butt?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Tala replied as they both picked up their controllers, and where off trying to prove who was the best.

As the day wore on Spencer nor Ian could pry Tala and Bryan from the game. Ian was freaking out because there was a show on that he really wanted to see but couldn't thanks to the wolf and falcon still seated in front of the TV. Spencer and Ian went to bed to the sounds coming from the PS2 and yelling.

The next morning Spencer and Ian walked into a war zone of soda cans and snack bags, with Tala and Bryan still playing.

"You going to clean up after them or am I?" Spencer said with a notamorningperson look.

"I'm not" Ian said.

"Neither am I." Spencer replied.

"Breakfast." Ian said.

Spencer just walked into the kitchen followed by Ian.

"Hey Ian get us some more soda." Tala said several hours later.

"Why?" Ian replied.

"Duck tape."

Ian was out of the house in a flash and came back 20 minutes later with two twelve packs.

"I wonder how long they'll keep this up?" Spencer said as Ian joined him outside where he was reading.

"I hope it's soon. They are starting to drive me crazy." Ian replied.

"I don't blame you there."

_The next day…_

"Those two haven't moved from their spots in front of the TV." Ian said as he walked into the kitchen for lunch.

"I know." Spencer answered.

"That was cheap!" Bryan exclaimed from the living room.

"You're the one being an ass." Tala declared right back.

Spencer rolled his eyes, "If only these two didn't act like children when it came to Who's the best?"

"I agree." said Ian.

"What are we going to do about them?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know wait till they pass out from lack of sleep." answered Ian.

"That could take days with those two."

"I know."

Both became real quiet as they tried to come up with some way to get the falcon and wolf to stop the game of Who's the best? Both looked at each other with an Igive look and continued what they were doing.

_Several days later…_

Ian and Spencer walk into the destructive path of a tornado that was their living room to see Tala and Bryan passed out on each other.

"Finally!" Ian exclaimed, "Who won?"

Spencer looked to the TV screen and then back to Ian, "Tala but for our sacks we'll just tell them they tied."

"Good idea."

"You going to wake them up?" Ian questioned.

"Not if you want to die. They look too cute sleeping like that to wake." Spencer replied.

Ian nodded his head and walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

-XX-

_Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R._

_Zaltanna_


End file.
